


Wish it was tea

by JuliaHelman101



Series: we're going under [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, OC, thasmin, wanted to make them domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101
Summary: Established relationship, showing snippets of the Doctor and Yaz's life together raising their two kids!Wanted to do something domestic and soft and although it's been done before I wanted to add my own spin on things! Please like and comment- tell me what you guys think!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: we're going under [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wish it was tea

“You ever wanted kids Yaz?”

Yaz choked on her coffee, wishing it was tea. “I’m sorry what?”

The Doctor had joined her for a night shift in the police car, or a cab as the Doctor argued because ‘all you do is take people back and forth’, and Yaz couldn’t get rid of the Doctor because she had her psychic paper and her bosses demanded that she shadows chief inspector Smith.

Yaz sometimes wished she didn’t hopelessly love the Doctor as much as she did. She took another swig of her drink as the alien looked distantly into the empty streets, Yaz really wanted tea.

“Kids. I was a kid once, I had kids once, even Grandkids. I love kids, always know everything that humans don’t know the answers to.”

Yaz leaned back in her seat smiling fondly, her little cousins had visited last week and oh boy did they see life as a palette of colours ready to paint the sky with. “I see what you mean but why do you ask?”

The Doctor turned to her, grinning. “Well your fam were asking about grandkids, what ya reckon? Us, kids?”

“You mean you sitting down for five seconds on Earth.” Yaz raised her eyebrows, she didn’t believe the Doctor was capable for sitting still, and she had know the timelord for seven years. Yaz couldn’t even get the Doctor to sit down during a science lecture, instead she insisted of doing the actual lecture with way more animations than Dr Richards had done. The Doctor entwined Yaz’s free hand together, feeling the warmth of her pulse, the steady lub- dubbing of Yaz’s heartbeat soothing her own hearts. It was nice. It was home.

It was Yaz.

“Yaz I’ve stayed on Earth before you know.”

“Not in this body you haven’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Cuz I know everything about your body.”

“Oi, zip it or I wont let you fly the TARDIS on Thursday.”

“I think you have bigger things to worry about than my flying skills, more like your own flying skills. How many times has she locked you out for crash landing?”

The Doctor couldn’t help but let out a steady laugh shaking her head, her eyes on fire with Yaz’s soul swirling in the mirror of her pupils, burning in her brain forever. They were told her and Yaz bickered like an old married couple all the time, from before they got together, to Ryan’s best man speech, to his own wedding speech, and of course every Saturday at the Khan family social- less so now that they actually took the hint and got married three years ago.

“Only took you four years Doc.” The Doctor could still feel the clap of Grahams hand on her shoulder, joking as she stood waiting for Yaz to come back from Najia’s breakdown that her baby girl had gotten married to an alien, the best alien they could have asked for. The Doctor was people watching that day, sipping on her iced tea (wedding gift from the TARDIS), reeling in the fact that Yaz knew her name, knew her real name.

She had really fallen deep.

And she was still falling.

“In answer to your question, then yeah I would.” Yaz said confidently beaming and the Doctor couldn’t help but beam back.

“So you’re taking us to where you created Jenny?”

The Doctor clung onto Yaz who was clinging onto the TARDIS crystal beam as she flung into the vortex.

“Not exactly, this is two hundred years after- the DNA is much more advanced and is aimed towards peace, and well conception.” The Doctor shouted as the whirring of the ship grew louder and louder.

And then she stopped, but Yaz hadn’t quite caught up with that.

“COOL.”

The couple burst out laughing at Yaz’s silent and loud voice echoing around the ghost monument- talking about embarrassing.

They let Ryan name her, and Yaz was tempted to not invite Ryan round for dinner for a month when she found out what exactly he had named her.

The Doctor was asleep, her daughter in her arms, both crashed out on the Khan sofa- Yaz had been on shift and was surprised to see her wife at their second home, usually she was tinkering in the TARDIS, making another creche or another solar powered nappy changer. Then again they were parked outside Park Hill, it wasn’t exactly a massive trek to nip in for a cuppa.

“Shhh they’re asleep.” Najia whispered handing Yaz a cup of the famous tea. Najia gave her a look of sympathy- being off probation and rising up in the ranks of police officing was having a toll on the woman, as well as looking after two kids- because yes the Doctor was just like a four year old, but high on sugar all the time.

“How’s The?”

The was six months old and Yaz still wasn’t happy with the name. Ryan was clearly joking when he suggested it, because now Yaz would have The and a Doctor, but apparently ‘the’ meant goddess in twelve constellations and the Doctor wasn’t having any different.

Bloody Ryan, she was going to flaming kill him if he wasn’t sleeping with her sister.

Then again Yaz always said that and she never did get around killing him.

“Mum? Muuuuuum? Doctor?”

The Doctor flew her head up, shuffling out of the TARDIS console as her seven-year-old daughter was grinning at her, covered in whoops.

Grasellion goo. The Doctor cringed, kind of regretting letting her daughter do whatever she wanted to do outside, her clothes were ruined, and she was pretty certain The was going to be green for the next three weeks. “Your Mam is going to kill me.”

“Just change faces then.”

“Apple of my eye you are.” The Doctor mumbled, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace, covered in the goo as well. Whoops.

“Mummy” Now we’re both green!”

“The? Doctor? I made tea what the even. DOCTOR!”

The timelord suddenly cowered behind her giggling daughter, smiling innocently.

“Is it true your Mum is the Doctor?” Johnny asked draping an arm around 14 year old The as they took another drag of an alien drug called the cigarette. The coughed and rejected anymore, sure she liked Johnny but not that much and well he is using way too much concealer for her liking, plus the wrong shade of lipstick for his contour.

“Yeah she is.”

“Damn that’s hot.”

The’s eyes grew darker and she shoved Johnny into the wall. She knew being in an alley way had its advantages because no one ever questioned what went in there- especially when it was The Khan on the streets. “That’s my ma you’re talking about.”

“Chill, I was only saying- “

“Saying what?”

“Well she’s famous, she she-“

“My mum has a name you know, and I won’t have anyone insulting her. Any of my Mothers for that matter. So run before I do something I regret.”

The let go of Johnny and he mumbled creepy before running off, she knew anger wasn’t the way forward, violence wasn’t right, but no one viewed her parents as objects. Mum and Mam were her worlds, her universes, no one was going to insult the best people in the worlds and get away with it. Her hearts loved her family too much.

It was six by the time she got home, and James was on his highchair. The had named her little brother because apparently Uncle Ryan had named her The and it didn’t go down very well. But she didn’t mind because she couldn’t help but feel pride in the name as her mothers did of her- because she was The and to The is was the best name in the universe.

“Hey? You’re an hour later than usual? Was Johnny okay with you?” The Doctor called out, fiddling at something on the table as James babbled away. The grinned, she loved that her Mum just knew when she came in- sensitive hearing was something she also inherited, and they used it to their great advantage.

“I don’t think me and Johnny will be seeing each other anymore.” The’s voice grew husky, and the Doctor looked up, her hearts quivering under the pounding of her chest.

“Oh love, lets have a cup of tea and you can tell me about it.”

“So how is England three hundred years into the future?” Hakim asked, pouring the tea. Yaz and the Doctor guiltily looked over each other, they were doing what James would tell his best friend Billy when he was nine- the silent conversation, where two superheroes can communicate with just their eyes because his Mums were superheroes obviously.

This time however they both decided to lie.

“Fine, lovely, absolutely great.”

“Yeah loved it loads to see, but you’re not missing much.”

Najia raised her eyebrows suspiciously but didn’t question it. “Where’s The? Still with Henry?”

Sonya and Ryan had taken four-year-old James to the cinemas to watching Salty Snake in 3D, and The had mentioned about seeing Henry, which everyone was surprised at, because The always mentioned that she wasn’t interested in humans, so the Doctor had baked her an aliening out cake which did go down well into it turned out James had helped her and they all had food poising the next day because the Doctor had let James add his special ingredients.

Thank God for the TARDIS med bay.

“She should be back soon, maybe they popped into the TARDIS.” The Doctor stood up and left to find her daughter, after 21 years being with Yaz she still hadn’t learnt any social cues and just left with saying goodbye, which the rest of the family affectionately smiled at. Umbreen had certainly preferred the Doctor over Ryan and she was never afraid to say it. 

The Doctor found her daughter alright, pressed against the console panels with Henry Henderson in the middle of the second set of tonsil tennis- or badminton? The Doctor wasn’t sure and she wasn’t too keen on finding out.

“Errr I was gonna ask if you wanted to join us for tea.” The Doctor squeaked and The pushed Henry back, blushing furiously.

“Mum!”

“What’s going on?” Yaz called out, entering the TARDIS as The tried desperately to do up the buttons on her shirt, bloody fingers always shaking and wobbling and sticky and-

“The Khan what is going on!” Yaz screeched and the Doctor laughed, acting smug that she wasn’t at the receiving call of her wife. The could’ve killed her Mother sometimes. “Not in the console room!”

Henry already had his shoes on rearing to leave, he had learnt over the last six months of The’s life and it didn’t put him off, but now maybe seeing the wrath of Yaz did. But now Yaz was shooing them further into the TARDIS? Towards The’s bedroom- wait what?

“If you do it on the console you’ll end up in Mars.” The Doctor called out and Henry started laughing as Yaz whacked her gently on the arm, herself blushing as they left the TARDIS leaving him and The and a bedroom already made up for them for the rest of the evening. The wasn’t lying: she really did have the best parents in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed lol i am currently procrastinating on my uni work and thought hey why not do some thasmin... did anyone get any of the references? And yes salted snake is a reference to peppa pig (we gotta include all representations of seasonings folks!)


End file.
